Before Happily Ever After
by Kitten of Edo
Summary: Post-war: In which someone is intent on keeping Sasuke and Sakura apart.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, characters belong to their respective creators.

A/N: This is post fourth war. characters May be a little OOC, seeing as I have only written for Naruto on paper O.o

.

She's been avoiding him.

When she couldn't do that, she made an effort to show that to her, he may as well not exist. Not that he could blame. He broke her heart, left her on a bench. and tried to kill her several times. Normally, this wouldn't bother him, but seeing as she was one of the very damn few people he could trust, this was pissing him off.

And dammit, he wanted his pink-haired fangirl back.

He missed her hugs, he missed how they made him feel warm and loved. He wished she would just smile at him, one more time. He wanted her to smile at him and treat him like he was the only one she wanted, like he was her hero. He wanted to be the only male she went out on dates with, because Kami knows that he wants to rip apart every male he sees hanging off her.

"Ne, Sasuke-teme, you're staring at her again." The rather loud voice of his best friend broke him out of his thoughts. Sighing, he turned his attention to Naruto, who was going on about Hinata again. Smirking, he wondered what finally made the Dobe notice the shy girl. Turning his attenion out the wondow, Sasuke allowed his thoughts to drift back Sakura, tuning Naruto out completely. "Oi, Sasuke." Naruto called again, making the young Uchiha drag his gaze back to blonde.

"What?" Sasuke said, his tone flat and bored.

"Tsunade needs us. You were spacing out so bad you didn't notice the ANBU? Wow, Sakura-chan sure has you wrapped around her finger." The Kyuubi container said, grinning from ear to ear. After a moment, Naruto lost that look and straightened up. Hey, Sakura-chan! Whats up?" This made Sasuke look over, right into the bright emerald eyes of Haruno Sakura.

"I figured I walk with you two to Shishou's office, since that ANBU approached all three of us." This made both Naruto and Sasuke choke. This was the first time Sakura had acknowledged Sasuke since the end of the war six months ago. Naruto spoke up about this, causing Sakura to look at them like they were crazy. "What in the world are you talking about? I've only been back in the village for a few days! How could I possibly ignore him if i haven't even been in the village since the war ended?"

"Where have you been?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I've been in Suna, their hospital had been destroyed during the initial attack, so Shishou had me go and help rebuild and reesablish the hospital. I just got back the day before yesterday!" She said, a look of irritation on her face. "Besides, We went through all this trouble to get you back, why the hell would I ignore you?"

"There are plenty of reasons for you to ignore me, Sakura."

Silence met that statement. He was right and she knew it, but damn if it didn't make her want to punch him.

"That is neither here, no there. Now come on you two, we all know how Shishou gets when you make her wait." Sakura said, her voice softer then before. Standing, the two moved to walk on either side of her.

"If you've been gone these last few months, then some one has been posing as you to make it seem like you want nothing to do with Sasuke-teme." Naruto said, hand on his chin as he tried to figure out who would do such a thing. Sasuke glanced at the young woman beside him and sighed quietly.

"Sakura." He said, calling the kunoichi's attention to him as Naruto babbled about who the imposter could be. She blinked up at in a way that made him want to smirk at how some things never changed. One being Sakura's curiousity. "I believe we should bring this up to Tsunade-sama."

"I think you're right." She paused for a second, a look of amusement coming across her features. "It wouldn't surprise me if it was one of your fangirls." She said, giggling at the look of disgust that washed over her raven-haired companion's face.

"I have a feeling that if it was one of them, I know exactly who it would be. But let's not jump to conclusions until we have some evidence, hm?" Sasuke mumbled, smirking down at his pink-haired teammate. She smiled up at him with a barely noticeable nod. Shyly, she grasps his his hand, giving him the chance to pull away. Instead, he intertwines their fingures and her smile becomes bright and warm. Linking her other arm with Naruto's, she lets out a happy sigh.

None of them notice that they have an audience, not that they would care. The dark figure growls before moving to follow them in the shadows.


End file.
